


red like roses

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: "so, are you gonna kiss me with that now?"
Relationships: Mcnasty/Dooo
Kudos: 27





	red like roses

**Author's Note:**

> mcnasty's latest vid has opened my third eye and it has shown me the holy image of dooo wearing lipgloss and this happened as a result !! 
> 
> this is unbeta'd because i'm too tired so sorry for any mistakes!!  
> hope u enjoy :)

mcnasty blinks and realises he has been spacing out for a while, mind focusing back on the movie he and dooo are watching and he has no idea how they got to that point in the story. 

he's smoked half a joint but he knows he's got his mind somewhere else for two reasons other than the weed. one, he's tired out of his mind after a day of wandering around the city to show dooo his favorite spots and two, dooo himself, plastered to his side and trying to sip his italian liqueur despite the weird angle, all warm and pliant when drunk. he has refused the weed but his eyes literally sparkled when he waved the bottle of alcohol in front of him so mcnasty didn't bug him for not wanting to try weed. 

they just wanted to relax on the couch to end the day on a easy note and opted for a movie they both haven't seen and intoxicating substances that would put them to sleep with no problem. 

although it seems they miscalculated because dooo's body is definitely  _ not _ relaxed right now, mcnasty notices, as his boyfriend moves a little to adjust himself and he feels something poke at his hip bone. 

"babe?" he calls, voice merely a whisper and dooo burrows his face against his arm, making a small noise of acknowledgement. it makes mcnasty smile softly.

"'m sorry. i don't know what's gotten into me." dooo mumbles and the vibrations of his voice so close to mcnasty's skin send shivers down his spine. the power this tiny tiny man has on him is unreal. 

"don't be. do you want me to take care of you?" his voice comes out slurred and  _ man _ , he is so tired but if dooo needs him then he won't hesitate.

"i can do it." the boy says, turning around to place his glass on the coffee table right in front of the couch and he seems much more active than a few seconds ago. where did he get that energy?

"what do you mean, baby?" 

the end of that sentence fades into a whisper when dooo suddenly straddles him, leaving mcnasty speechless. 

he'll never get tired of feeling those strong thighs against him, no matter the position that they're in. 

his hands naturally drift upward and go to rest against narrow hips and he looks up at his boyfriend and finds glazed over eyes literally devouring him and the air is punched out of his lungs. 

_ god _ , eric is so breathtakingly beautiful. 

"you just have to hold me." dooo says and adjusts himself, erection visible through his gym shorts now pressing against mcnasty's upper thigh. 

he listens to dooo and settles back against the couch, wanting to enjoy the view as much as possible.

dooo leans closer to him and wraps his arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss that starts out with soft brief pecks but quickly turns into something much more heated. 

dooo angles his face for better access and mcnasty opens his mouth on instinct, melting the second their tongues meet. 

dooo is usually a shy kisser who likes being guided but nothing of the sort is happening right now. dooo is setting the pace, pressing closer and closer with each stroke of tongue and the kiss gets sloppier and mcnasty almost moans at how filthy their mouths sound right now and they haven't even started doing anything too sexual.

they're so into it that mcnasty almost yelps when dooo suddenly stops kissing him and leans backwards. his eyes search his boyfriend, worried he might have done something wrong.

"babe, what-" but he can't finish because dooo starts patting at mcnasty's pockets, clearly looking for something and when he finds it, his face lights up and he smirks. he unceremoniously shoves a hand in there and it's only when mcnasty sees it that he remembers carrying that thing around the entire day. a glossy red lipstick dooo had bought for a ridiculously cheap price while they were walking around at the mall that morning.

without a second thought, dooo opens it and starts putting it on, keeping steady (as steady as his drunk self can manage) eye contact with mcnasty and it shouldn't be as sexy as it is. dooo has his mouth open in a "o" shape and he's applying the lipstick so expertly that anyone would know he's done this times and times before. mcnasty is enthralled by his movements and he doesn't miss how dooo grabs at one of his shoulders to steady himself. he brings one of his hands there and places it on top of dooo's, wanting to feel his warmth.

"so," he says when dooo is done with the lipstick and throws it somewhere on the couch "are you gonna kiss me with that now?" 

dooo doesn't answer and settles back into his previous position while placing his other hand on mcnasty's shoulder and with no warning, he starts rolling his hips and grinding his still very hard cock on mcnasty's thigh. 

he hums in pleasure and mcnasty cannot keep his eyes away from dooo's shiny lips. they're so red and paired with his dark hair, they create a perfect contrast with his pale skin and light green eyes which now close, abandoning to his sensations and mcnasty cannot control the way his own hips push forward against the boy when dooo bites at his lower lip and licks at it right after. 

he wants to kiss him so bad but he brings his hands on dooo's hips again, not forgetting that he should be holding him.

dooo starts a back and forth rhythm that quickly loses balance as his thrust start getting irregular and the noises in the back of his throat higher and higher.

"you're wrong,  _ eric _ " dooo says suddenly. "girls don't put on makeup for boys. they do it for themselves. to look pretty and to feel confident." he explain between pants and mcnasty's head is spinning. 

"okay, baby. i understand."

"that being said-" but dooo never finishes that sentence. at least not with words. he closes the distance between them but instead of going for mcnasty's mouth, he gets lower and starts kissing at his neck, starting from his jawline, slightly down to his pulse point and down down to where mcnasty's shirt rests a little above his collarbone. 

goosebumps bloom on mcnasty's skin and he grips at dooo's hips tighter, guiding him to thrust even harder against him and dooo follows, letting out a soft moan against his neck. 

mcnasty can feel the lipgloss smearing on his skin but he doesn't mind one bit, not when it's being left there as proof of very hot kisses from his very hot boyfriend who he'd like to devour right now despite how tired he still feels. 

" _ i'm close- _ -" dooo whines and mcnasty hums, hands slowly finding their way to his ass and squeezing.

dooo starts rolling his hips frantically and mcnasty quickly looks between them and sees dooo's cock peek through his gym shorts and the sight of how red and covered in precum he is, makes him go crazy and he has to rest his head against the back of the couch to control himself.

that gives dooo more access to his now fully exposed neck and the boy starts sucking hard on a specific spot in between pants and moans and it's so so messy and mcnasty is almost fully hard at this point but he wants to let dooo control this.

"that's it, baby. you're doing so good. you can cum." he lifts his gaze and they make eye contact and he sees the mess that is his boyfriend's face. cheeks red from exertion, eyes glazed over with lust and alcohol, hair all over the place and lipgloss smeared outside the corners of his pretty mouth. 

"you're so pretty. i love you so much"

dooo tightens his grip on his shoulders and with a few more sloppy thrusts, he cums half in his shorts and half on mcnasty's jeans, high pitched moan escaping him and it goes straight to mcnasty's cock.

dooo slumps against him and nuzzles against his neck, leaving another - now much softer and sleepier - kiss where he's sure a hickey is gonna bloom in the next couple of hours. 

"i love you too" he whispers, arm going around mcnasty's side and squeezing him as tight as his tired little body allows him and the boy under him melts and hugs him back properly. 

"we should clean up and go to bed." he suggests and dooo slowly lifts his head.

"what about you? do you want me to…?"

"no, i'm okay. it's gonna go away in a bit."

"are you sure?"

"yes, princess. let's get you cleaned up." he uses the last of his strength to stand up with dooo koala hugging him to take him to the bathroom. 

he sits by the tub while dooo washes up and falls asleep there for a bit, to the sound of dooo humming a song in the quiet of the night. 

when he opens his eyes again, it's to dooo smiling at him all red and puffy after his bath and he smiles too, lets himself be guided to the bedroom, lets himself fall asleep in the arms of the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! < 3


End file.
